carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Meating Room
'Meating '''is the second episode of ''DiabLoL 1 Plot The episode starts with the warrior entering the first level of corrupted cathedral. Tripped over the staircase, he stands up and begins with speech, commenting the labyrinth's loss of sanctity. His appearance causes the enemies: skeleton archer, devil kin, and a bat, to prepare for battle. However, the warrior spots a level two staircase and ventures it, leaving the enemies disappointed. The warrior opens the casket without using his hands, awakening the napping skeleton beside it. He slashes the skeleton apart. Its death creates a pile of gold. When he picks it up, the amount of gold is actually one. Later, he walks toward the zombie using a disability cane and a sight-seeing scavenger tied with it. He manages to defeat them and pass through the carcasses. He sees a door with splattered blood on its doorway. Once he opens the door, he sees spearheaded human victims and room covered in blood. Suddenly, The Butcher appears from nowhere, uttering "FRESH MEAT!". The scene cuts to real world where a player in only underwear is jump-scared. He uninstalls the Diablo ''game, ejects the compact disk, and flings it out of the window. He takes shelter on his bed, covering in blanket. Back in the game, the warrior screams while walking away from The Butcher, in same speed as the boss. As he mistakenly walks back, Butcher axes him many times, and the warrior takes combat damage. Every time he tries to evade, a hit from the ax causes him to jump back at Butcher's close combat until he dies, dropping his possessions on the ground. Even though he is slain, the boss still slices the air. Epilogue The scene jumps to sorcerer dealing with The Butcher. Nevertheless, the boss is behind the bars and the fire wall is cast under him. Butcher walks along the bars while taking fire damage from sorcerer's spell. Once the fire wall is used up, the Butcher stops and gazes at his enemy (showing his bottom). The sorcerer flips his spellbook to next page, casting the fire all at the boss again, and the tendency is repeated until The Butcher dies. His death causes more item drops and large amount of gold. The sorcerer enters the cell from the door, but he gets burned by his own fire wall and is immediately killed. Characters * Warrior * Skeleton * Skeleton archer * Devil kin (Fallen one) * Scavenger * Zombie * The Butcher (debut on ''DiabLoL) * Sorcerer Trivia * DiabLoL ''received a new logo font and design, replacing the old one to remove "s" from the series title. * This is by far the bloodiest episode in ''CarBot Animations ''series, followed by "Support Group" in ''HeroStorm ''and "Halloween Special 2014" in ''StarCrafts. * The Butcher made his first appearance in ''DiabLoL ''series since he appeared in ''HeroStorm ''episodes. * This is the first time an ear is dropped after the player character dies since "Reaper of Souls". ** It was shown in ''HeroStorm ''episode, "Support Group". In-game References * The stairway to level two area appears nearest to the stairway to surface. This is a reference to ''Diablo I's ''probability of spawning stairs nearest to one another. ** Minions cannot venture stairs due to in-game logic of not allowing them to go to next level. * When a player opens a casket or any other container, the lid opens by itself. This is a reference to their opening animation without the player character's interaction using any part of body. * Many ''Diablo I ''players are afraid of The Butcher due to his heavy attack, high defense and restless chase. That's why they try to run away from the boss. * The warrior is shown glitching back towards the Butcher while getting hit by his ax. This is a problematic combat glitch as the hitbox is still triggered to let the player character return to its position. * The Butcher is unable to open the door while he is burning. This is a strategy for players to trap the boss behind the bar and to use magic to cast on distance. * In the epilogue scene, the warrior is shown naked after appearing from nowhere. It is possible when a player character loses all equipment and armor on the ground after his or her death, so the player is respawned on Tristram without all equipment, thus forcing the player to return to his or her corpse and retrieve all equipment. Video Category:Episode Category:DiabLoL Episodes Category:DiabLoL 1 Episodes